


【夹白】你可以假装不在意

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: →有性骚扰，捆绑，血腥暴力场景描写，大量内心描写，切换人称。我流夹白，OOC不适者请不要看





	【夹白】你可以假装不在意

1.

-埃文是今天第三次看到只有梅格一个人提前回到篝火边了。  
而且他每次都会看到小姑娘手上拿着的，手电，或者是齿轮，或者是医疗包——还是档次很高的那种，是他刚认识这个小姑娘的时候让埃文自己不得不佩服的一些配件。  
然后就是梅格惊慌失措的一些表情，睁着眼睛，被篝火照得透亮的灰蓝色的瞳孔，很长很长的眼睫毛微微颤动着，就像是埃文在矿洞里杀死那些工人时她们挣扎的最后几秒钟——被放大无数倍的瞳孔和颤抖的嘴唇。她的身上新添了一些血痕，还有刀伤，虽然再过段时间那些伤痕就会痊愈消失，和他一样。  
他猜到了，梅格为了她的那些人类伙伴又一次被献祭了。  
埃文很不耐烦的拍了拍他的砍刀。  
梅格听见了他的声音，朝他这边看了过来。埃文能感觉到小姑娘一瞬间的灼热的视线，然后又赶快挪开，好像是被怕发现惊慌的样子后自己尴尬。  
埃文站起来，朝她走过去。  
“Evan……？”  
今天小姑娘穿着八分牛仔裤和那件运动外套，衣服上全是泥土和血。埃文低着头看她，然后收起自己的砍刀，站在她的面前，但是埃文没说一句话，就往麦克米伦庄园走了。  
他听到了小姑娘跟上来的脚步。  
“怎么了？”  
梅格应该看不清自己的表情，他长期的将自己的那张脸藏在那张面具下面，就像护士和女猎手一样，谁都猜不到他们的心情。  
他打开了庄园的大门，空荡荡的偌大的房子，是恶灵给他们制造出来和原来的一模一样的仿制品。  
梅格站在门口，捋着她自己的麻花辫，有点不安的样子，直到他将走廊的烛台全部点亮，然后拿着一台烛台站在走廊尽头看着她。  
梅格才慢慢地往门里挪动。  
-他们很久都没有一起回来过了。  
因为每一次进入新的轮回里时间都是不固定的，有时候梅格睡在沙发上睡到天蒙蒙亮，才能听到客厅门被打开的声音，有时候甚至她都不知道埃文什么时候回来的，一大个安安静静的躺在她的床边像一具死尸，每次都要把她吓醒，或者是埃文大半夜听到梅格偷偷溜回他的隔壁另一间卧室的声音。  
梅格看着他上了二楼，走进了洗衣房。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
埃文打开很久都没用的洗衣机，然后在洗衣机前站了一会，他找不到洗衣粉在哪里。然后他听到了小姑娘在身后的笑声，她走过来，走到旁边的柜子里，翻了好一会，翻出来一袋快被灰尘掩埋了的洗衣粉，“过期了的，你用吗？”  
埃文没有说话。  
梅格并没有将她的脏兮兮的衣服丢到洗衣机里，也没有帮他什么忙，在沙发上坐了一会后，又走到洗衣房，说，“我回去了。”  
“回哪去？”  
‘“他们应该已经出来了，我回去找他们。”  
梅格靠在门边上，一只胳膊抓着门把手来回晃着，嘴里还嚼着埃文放在桌子上的前几天莎莉给他的几块糖。埃文看着她手臂上还渗着鲜血，还有大大小小的擦伤，他说，“你哪儿也别去，你今晚在我这里休息。”  
梅格顿了一下，看着背对着她高高大大的男人，却一点也不畏惧，她说，“可你今晚还要走，我一个人呆着，岂不是很没意思。”  
“我今晚也哪也不去。”埃文没看小姑娘，启动了洗衣机，水龙头传出了很大的水声，掩盖了两个人交谈的声音。  
“噢，你又要罢工了，恶灵会说的。”  
“让它说。”  
埃文关上了洗衣房的门，看着梅格吐着泡泡糖，站在下一楼的楼梯口，用一种像是在观察的目光看着自己。  
他很少能猜到小姑娘到底在想什么，而且其他人——他的同行也是这样，他们永远都捉不住那个小家伙，尽管如果是埃文的话他就一直在放水。  
梅格会和他说一些奇怪的话，比如为什么蜡烛的灯是黄色的，如果是蓝色的会怎样，这样的话题，她从来都不提她今天怎么样，被砍了多少刀，疼不疼，这样的问题她从来都没说过。  
埃文也从没开口去问，只是静静地听她说。也许这样的事情小姑娘已经习以为常了，在这两年阳光都见不到的地方，足以让任何人精神萎靡。  
但是他一直都很关心，甚至很早的时候他们第一次见面，梅格当着他的面拆掉了他放下的第一个夹子的时候，他都在为他挥下去的那一刀念念不忘。  
他很轻很轻地叹了口气，终于决定关心一下梅格身上的伤疤，“下次不要再冲到前面让他们砍你了。”  
埃文看到梅格吐泡泡的动作顿了一下，深棕色的眉毛拧在了一起，又舒展开，露出很奇怪的，他从未见过的神情。  
然后他就猝不及防的收获了一句“少管我。”

2.

-今天的确很糟糕。

梅格坐在埃文家里的沙发上，在茶几底下的铁盒子翻找着指甲刀，然后靠着枕头剪脚趾甲，想要找点事情干来掩盖她手足无措的情绪。  
她已经记不得具体的事情到底是怎么发生的了，她只记得肯尼斯抓住了她的衣领，梅格看到的最后一眼是想帮她挨一刀但是没有成功的队友，视觉被剥夺了，其余的感官就变得异常清晰，梅格听见了柜子门打开的吱呀声，她觉得天旋地转，长途奔跑和低血糖让她头晕目眩——她被凌空按在了柜子里，被砍刀砍的破旧的衣服被肯尼斯摸了个遍，然后是一双手探进她的衣服里。  
你身材真好，宝贝  
梅格被他突如其来的动作弄得愣住了，然后她闻到了刺鼻的让人作呕的香味——是小丑的毒药水，她剧烈地咳嗽着，生理泪水一下子涌出来，难以挣脱对方钳制住她的一双手，然后感觉另一只手慢慢的往上摸，摸到了勒的很紧的内衣。梅格才意识到其实屠夫想要杀掉她是多么轻易的事情，但是肯尼斯很显然不想那么做。  
“你……杀了…我……”  
梅格没有办法思考了——因为缺氧她张大了嘴巴呼吸，导致吸入了更多那些让人产生幻觉的药水，被扯下了一半衣服的逃生者用微不足道的力气去踹杀手的肥硕的肚子，好像是案板上的鱼最后一丝力气的挣扎，然后放弃，软弱的就像是被叼住脖子的羚羊，双手垂在肯尼斯的胳膊间。  
她感觉到了脖颈的热气，那双抓住她脖子的手覆在她的胸脯上，试图去脱掉那件勒很近的胸罩，然后慢慢的往下游离，摸到了紧实的小腹。梅格一时间不知道该怎样做出反应，在她的认知里没有人告诉她应该怎么做。  
可是死亡不是解脱，你叫几声，好听了我就放开，怎么样？  
下次被我抓到一次我就摸你一次，你逃出去一次我就放你一次，好不好  
-梅格攥紧了自己运动衫的袖口。  
她晃了晃脑袋，斜倚在沙发靠背上，发了很久的呆。  
等回过神来，天色已经很暗了，烛光的灯晃着，晃得梅格想起来她稀薄的记忆里城市那些闪闪烁烁的灯光。  
她将细长的脚腕搭在沙发靠背上，借着微弱的烛光，一点一点的剪指甲，刚换上的白色的短裙随着抬高的动作掀起来一点，露出了白花花的光滑的大腿，和因为擅长奔跑变得紧实的肌肉。  
于是埃文从楼上下来的时候便看见女孩子美好的腿部线条，翘起的细白的脚腕和修剪整齐的圆润的脚趾，还有因为本人毫不在意的大幅度的动作短裙下隐隐约约的内裤边。  
梅格的身材比例很修长，尤其是腿部的比例。埃文心想，每次他抱起梅格的时候，那双长腿都会无力的踢打他的胸腹，虽然这没什么用——但是埃文很喜欢。  
埃文觉得有时候梅格真的很注意打理这些细节，比起其他的那些人类，比如说她总是会很细心的缝好衣服开线的地方，剪齐长长的脚趾甲，洗过的褶皱的衣服要熨平。  
埃文从不会关注这些细节的时候，梅格就会在他耳边絮絮叨叨的说他，说些什么，也都是无关紧要的。  
比如现在。  
埃文坐在梅格的旁边，小姑娘便抬起眼来看他，灰蓝色的眼睛被烛光照的很亮，很干净。  
他伸出手去，将梅格没注意到的掀起的裙摆抚平，小姑娘先是一顿，这才注意到自己刚才的动作让裙摆不太妥当。  
她抿着嘴笑了起来，调整了一下姿势，面对着埃文斜躺下来。  
这下埃文都能看到对方裙摆以下的地方了，他觉得自己有点呼吸困难。那片皮肤很干净，女孩子的每一寸皮肤都是干净的，除了她手臂和腹部有疤痕的地方——埃文记得梅格腹部的第一条伤疤是他留的，也只有那一条伤疤。  
他不希望有人再在梅格的身上留下什么疤痕了。  
女孩子意识到对方有点走神，便用圆润的脚趾头轻轻地踩他的肩，然后是有点肥肉的肚子，踩到埃文的大腿，然后拿起旁边的烛台。  
埃文觉得梅格踩过的地方开始火烧火燎的热了起来，他没法解释这种感觉，像是他第一次来到这里，第一次砍到了人以后握住刀的那只手微微颤抖的感觉。  
但这和那种感觉又不太一样。  
“Evan，你知道吗，”  
梅格将烛台放在两人的中央，摇晃的火焰照亮了埃文脏兮兮的，还沾着血迹的面具，和面具底下那双眼睛。在这一瞬间那双常年隐匿在面具底下毫无感情的眼睛被照的透亮，没有一点躲藏的地方。  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛就这样紧紧的盯着埃文，像是埃文追逐猎物的时候紧紧的盯着对方的样子，但此刻他的身份却换了位置。  
“在东方，有一个说法，”梅格的语气变得很慢，很轻柔，不同于白天在篝火边她和她的人类伙伴调侃的语气，也不同于平时她和自己拌嘴的时候。  
“能隔开两个人的，只有烛光。”

她将烛火吹灭了。

03.

这里所有的屠夫对她来说都是一样的。  
从梅格刚到这里的时候，到现在。  
这里是没有什么秩序的，也没有梅格依稀的记忆里存在的法律一类的东西，唯一要遵守的就是按照恶灵的规矩办事，其余的谁都不会在意——就像肯尼斯当时将手伸到她的内衣里一样，将她的衣服弄得一团糟，最后还是梅格独自一人将衣服整理好。  
恶灵什么都看到了，恶灵什么都不会说。  
埃文抓住她的手腕的时候梅格还有些晕乎乎的，然后她被拽向他的那一边，梅格能感觉到那双可以握住砍刀将人类劈的血肉模糊的大手箍在她的腰上。  
“……Evan”  
她伸出手去，使劲的扯掉埃文的那身背带裤，对方身上的倒刺和铁钩刮伤了女孩子的手心和胳膊，梅格一开始感觉到了刺痛，随后又忽略掉了。  
因为饮食不规律和低血糖让她格外的虚弱，黑暗中梅格看不到任何东西，只能感觉到格外热切的呼吸打在她的脸上和脖颈上。  
虽然隔着面具，梅格心想，就算她能在黑暗中看清楚，她也不知道埃文的表情。  
接下来的一切让梅格感觉不到屋里冰凉的空气了，埃文将她拉到自己的腿间，梅格的背部抵在沙发靠背上，他将女孩子禁锢在他双手制造的区域里，然后十分具有压迫性的将女孩子的腿几乎折成平角搭在肩上，朝他露出最隐蔽最脆弱的地方。  
膝盖弯曲抵住肩膀的时候很疼，一切都是混乱的，梅格只是换了一套平时的衣服，没有洗澡，身上粘糊糊的，可能脸上还有谁的，或者是她自己没擦干的血。埃文贴着她腰腹的手心也很烫，滚烫的吓人，两幅滚烫的躯体贴在一起，梅格觉得自己的呼吸变热了，热的她自己都接受不了。  
那根过于粗大的阴茎很强硬的顶开柔嫩的还是干净的粉色的软肉，已经被女孩子分泌的液体和腺液弄得湿漉漉的那根滑过股缝，龟头恶劣的磨蹭着没使用过的地方让女孩子狠狠地抽了口气，但是还没有切入正题，梅格伸出手去指头紧紧的抓着埃文的肩膀，狭小的空间里全是压抑不住地难耐的喘息和呜咽声。  
“Evan……啊……你……”  
女孩子小小的带着热气的吐息顺着脖子灌进了埃文的耳道里。埃文到底还是进去了，女孩子两瓣柔软的小屁股被他揉捏成各种形状，然后向两边掰开，粗长的那根顶开窄窄的洞口直接进入到最里，湿热柔嫩的软肉被粗暴的顶开紧紧的咬住了入侵者，然后流出血来。梅格感觉到刺痛，手上的伤口还在流血，蹭的埃文裸露的肩上和脖子上都是血，她被疼痛刺的浑身抖了一下咬住了嘴唇。  
一开始的疼痛让她难以忍受，梅格疼的眉毛都揪了起来，接着就是埃文丝毫不给她休息时间的一下一下往里的顶撞，初经人事的柔软巢穴被阴茎直接破开入侵，接着小幅度的摩擦和顶弄就将这些疼痛转化为了控制不住的快感。  
梅格觉得被折起来的大腿很疼，渐渐的觉得内里又很痒，她想要挣扎，被埃文一双手按在腰上，被迫的接受对方九浅一深的插入。快感顺着内里快被摩擦起火的软肉到达脊椎，顺着脊椎攀上后脑勺。  
“哈啊…E………Evan，慢……哈……”  
体液混合着血从两个人交合的部位溢了出来，梅格觉得疼的厉害，又觉得好痒，体内好像几千只蚂蚁在轻轻的啃咬一样，她哭了出来，实在是太难以忍受太难以形容了。  
她伸直了脚背爽的脚趾蜷缩起来，扭动着屁股想要躲开埃文的动作，对方好像是注意到了稍稍停顿了一下，拖举起了女孩子的腰身，借着重力往上一顶——  
“！！！”  
最后一截还没有进去的阴茎强行的顶开了子宫口进入了柔软温暖的巢穴里，微凉的液体随着动作直接灌进了子宫。埃文用手指轻轻揉弄着阴蒂和软肉，梅格被刺激的受不住了打了个哭嗝，浑身都软了下来泛起了高潮的粉红色。她挣动了几下，然后便抱着对方软下腰来。  
她觉得热的要命，又疼的要命，不是被砍中的那种疼，也不是被钩子刺穿的那种疼。那种疼就好像是小时候每个月被拉去打疫苗或者抽血的常规检查，只是一咬牙一闭眼。  
她睁开被泪水模糊了的眼睛，衣服还没脱下来，她感觉到已经无法承受的被高温和性爱的快感。梅格觉得她狼狈极了，甚至都无法思考。  
黑暗中她终于看清了埃文的脸，带着那个面具，和她一样，上面还有干涸的血迹。  
梅格想起来肯尼斯的小丑服饰，当时她也没有脱衣服。女孩子眨了眨眼睛，有种莫名的无法抑制的情绪涌了上来，如果一开始是生理泪水的话，那现在就是真的眼泪了。  
他们就像是在地狱里面寻欢作乐的厉鬼一样，无论今晚发生了什么，明天一切照旧，昏暗的视线，熟悉的地形，逃亡，躲藏，杀戮还有死亡。  
但死亡永远都不是解脱。  
梅格哭的实在是太凶了，埃文都不得不停了下来，放下她的两条腿。女孩子哭的掌心都是湿漉漉的，胳膊上还有未干涸的血。她将手搭在埃文脏兮兮的面具上，然后手被反握住了。  
“我……我没事…就是有点……”  
女孩子听到细微的咔哒声，她顿了一下，感觉到手臂温热的湿润的触感，她抹掉满脸的眼泪抬起头去看埃文，看到他将面具摘了下来，在黑夜中低着头很小心的舔掉了刚才不小心划到的细小的伤口，还有她掌心湿漉漉的眼泪。  
埃文伸手帮她脱掉了碍事的衣服和短裙，拥抱住了那幅在黑夜里奔跑了无数次的但一只手就可以搂过来的身体，抱的很紧，两幅躯体肌肤相亲的挨在了一起。  
然后埃文凑上前来，抵住她的额头。  
“……Evan？”  
埃文什么都没都看到，但是埃文却说话了。  
“抱歉。”  
女孩子终于看清了埃文的脸的轮廓，她抽噎着，看着对方的眼睛，然后喘着气将全身的重量压在埃文身上。  
梅格感觉到了嘴唇上粗躁的但是湿热的东西，她僵硬了一下，然后埃文便扣住了她的后脑勺，梅格甚至都能尝到刚才他舔过的血和眼泪的味道。  
这是他们的第一个吻。

04.  
埃文在几天后才隐隐约约的预料到梅格为何那么反常。  
他的确听到了肯尼斯的小声，他举着酒杯，挺着那滑稽的肥硕的肚子，跟埃文调侃着前几天无聊的琐事，然后他提到了梅格。  
“欸，说实在的，我觉得那些女孩里梅格的身材真是数一数二。”  
然后肯尼斯转过身子，靠在旁边的货架上，“看那小屁股从我身边跑远我就不忍心砍她，你说呢，你有过这样的——想法吗埃文？”  
埃文怔了一下，然后他看到了肯尼斯沾满了油光的裂开的肥硕的嘴唇上下颤动着，口袋里若隐若现的沾满凝固献血的几根手指，还有打理得一丝不苟却都是溅上血迹的领带。他意识到了什么，拍了拍刀面，他甚至觉得自己的呼吸因为愤怒变得沉重起来——这是之前不曾有的。  
他的记忆里从未有这样陌生的但让他如此濒临失控的感觉，埃文只记得一个男人在他很早的时候命令他做事情，处理尸体，打扫屋子，运送货物——他一想到这些就觉得头颅要裂开，埃文觉得很烦躁，握着砍刀的手在他反应过来之前就一刀劈在了肯尼斯的脑袋旁边。  
砍刀直接深深地扎进了钢筋材料的货架发出剧烈的响声，头顶的树叶都震颤起来。  
“闭嘴。”  
他说。  
埃文不擅长去记忆什么人。  
他可以记住每个地图每个角落每个技巧，但是让埃文记清楚一个人如此多的细节和她的习惯，梅格的确是第一个。  
原来她只穿着牛仔裤，和那件很脏的全是血迹的粉色背心，在他们认识了几个月后，梅格第一次和埃文搭话。她说，什么时候可以有别的衣服穿啊。  
埃文将手搭在他的砍刀上，没有说话。  
后来人类多了起来，埃文便看到了穿着新衣服的梅格，她很喜欢穿裙子，埃文记得她的那条白色和灰色的裙子，在经过他的时候被风掀起来，能看到有着美好弧度的大腿。虽然每次埃文将她抱起来的时候都会注意一下不要让裙摆掀起来——在梅格察觉不到的情况下。  
他看到梅格了。  
他们在麦克米伦——又是这个地方，发电机在左手的方向轰响着，掩盖了梅格奔跑的声音，他的女孩总是能很巧妙地周围的环境来掩盖自己的踪迹保护自己，以至于这么久了埃文布置的陷阱只要有梅格在总会被发现。  
梅格是故意被他发现的。  
女孩子静静地站在很远的地方，依旧没有什么表情，埃文知道她的周围有他布置的夹子，但和往常一样，如果梅格不去干扰他，他是不会去主动追击这个灵活的小女孩的。  
然后埃文看到梅格低下头，在他还在注视她的时候，踩到了夹子上。  
埃文吸了口气。  
她又想耍什么把戏——埃文觉得自己已经能很好的控制自己的情绪了，梅格在聊天的时候总是选择和她自己毫不相干的事情，除非埃文自己打听到了什么，就像几天前肯尼斯说漏嘴的事情。他觉得很烦躁，烦躁的面具下的那张脸都绷不住表情。  
埃文大跨步的走到了女孩身边，没有砍倒她，只是低着头看着女孩本能的挣扎，额头疼的全是冷汗，眉毛痛苦的拧在一起。他觉得自己呼吸粗重，一直都扣在脸上的面具从未有过的碍事。  
她终于掰开了几乎能夹断脚腕的那个夹子——埃文看着她挣脱，摔倒在地上，伤口淌出汩汩的鲜血，暗色的液体浸入草地里。  
埃文跪了下来，愤怒的挥起那把他昨天打磨的锋利的砍刀，在他面前几乎要躺倒的女孩子却无动于衷，看着她将刀挥下去。  
刀刃深深地插进了梅格右手边的泥地里。  
女孩将颤抖的眼皮睁开，看到埃文近在咫尺的面具，她像是料到了什么，低下头去，又抬起头，张了张嘴，像是要说什么又什么都没说。  
然后梅格突然感觉到抚在自己脸颊变的那双冰凉的沾着血腥味的手。  
她伸出两只手，握住了那只有力的手腕。埃文能感觉到女孩因为长途奔跑的高热的体温，滚烫的，鲜活的流动着血液的手腕贴着他的手臂。  
然后梅格直起身体，将漂亮的额头贴在他的面具上。  
“我在这里待够了，Evan。”  
他的女孩终于让他焦躁得要燃烧起来的情绪熄灭了，埃文第一次有了一种归属感——是梅格给他的，尽管两个人什么都没说。

“带我走吧。”


End file.
